Crafting Guild
right|The Crafting Guild, southwest of Falador and north of Rimmington. The Crafting Guild is located southwest of Falador and north of Rimmington. A crafting level of 40 is required to enter the guild as well as wearing a brown apron which can be received from Malignus Mortifer after the Swan Song quest just east of the guild at the road intersection near the 4 elemental wizards or purchased from the Varrock clothing store. The crafting guild was originally available to members only, but was given to free users after a few months. First floor left|250px|A half of the first floor of the guild When a player enters the guild, they are greeted by one of the three Master Crafters walking around. If players talk to them, they will tell the players that "accomplished crafters come here to use our top notch workshops". Further more to be noted is that you can buy the Crafting Cape of Accomplishment from one of the Master crafters. right|250px|A half of the first floor of the guild The first floor contains various decorations, four potter's wheels for making unfired clay items, a pottery oven to harden the unfired clay items, a sink, a spiraled staircase leading to the second floor, and various items that respawn on desks and tables, including a jug, a chisel, a hammer, and an amulet mould. The table with the amulet mould also has a space with nothing on it -- a possible location of a bracelet mould, to be released sometime in April 2007. The east side of the first floor also contains a mine. In this mine are 7 gold rocks, 6 clay rocks, and 6 silver rocks. This mine holds the largest amount of gold ore, silver ore, and clay for free players, making it a fairly popular mine, causing the gold and silver rocks often to be empty. The west side of the first floor also contains cows. This area does not require players to have 40 crafting, meaning any player can fight the cows. Players can bring the cow hides to the tanner on the second floor of the guild to have them tanned. They would then stock them in bank, sell in general store in Rimmington, or simply drop them. Leather is considered by many the best way to train their crafting skill, and it also gives combat experience for killing cows and prayer for burying their bones (unless cowhides have been acquired some other way), crafting experience for making leather or hard leather items, and money for selling these items. Second floor left||250px|The second floor of the guild The second floor contains Tanner, who can tan player's cow hides, two spinning wheels for wool, various decorations, and several items that respawn on tables, including a ring mould, a tiara mould, a necklace mould, amulet mould and a holy mould, as well as a pair of shears on a barrel. Respawning Items Here is a list of the items that respawn in the crafting guild. * Chisel: Located on first table when walking in the first floor. * Hammer: Located on first table when walking in the first floor. * Jug: Located on the table to the left side of the first floor. * Amulet mould: Located on the table to the right side of the first floor. * Ring mould: Located on the table near the white chairs of the second floor. * Tiara mould: Located on the table near the white chairs of the second floor. * Holy mould: Located on the table near the brown chairs of the second floor. * Necklace mould: Located on the table near the brown chairs of the second floor. * Shears: Located on top of the barrel close to the mangle. Category:Crafting Category:Guilds